


Finally

by Happy45



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy45/pseuds/Happy45
Summary: Foster is leaving, but not before she drops some words of wisdom on Casey.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 24
Kudos: 161





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a little one shot I pulled together based on Foster leaving and Brettsey working through some big feelings... I hope you enjoy!

**Finally**

Sylvie stood in the bunk room staring out the window at the storm that was brewing in Chicago. She hated storms. Nothing good ever happened in a storm. She needn’t look any further for proof than the storm that hit them a little over a year ago and the little boy that rocked up in their turn out room.

She folded her arms tightly across her chest. She found herself doing that a lot lately. It was her body’s subconscious way of protecting itself. She had been holding herself that little bit tighter because she’d taken a lot of blows over the past few months. Julie was dead, Scott had taken Amelia back to Rockford and now Emily was leaving too. She got in to North Western and today was her last shift at 51. They were throwing her a little ‘in between calls party’ tonight and while Sylvie was thrilled her friend was getting to pursue her dream, she naturally felt a little torn about it. She was just tired of the people she loved most in this world leaving her.

She jumped slightly when she felt a hand delicately rest on the dip between her neck and her shoulder. She turned her head to see Matt looking at her with his characteristic furrowed eyebrow. They’d been doing this a lot lately – comfortingly touching each other. It just kind of happened and it felt like the most natural thing in the world, so Sylvie really didn’t mind.

“Hey. You ok?” he asked softly. As soon as he walked into the bunk and saw her staring out the window, he knew something was up.

Sylvie nodded and gave him a tight-lipped smile. “Yeah, I’m ok. It’s just been a difficult few months. Kind of hard not to stop and think it over sometimes…”

“Yeah, I don’t blame you” Matt replied quietly as he gently rubbed his hand across her shoulder.

Sylvie gulped and looked at her feet, “I’m not so sure I’m ready to say goodbye to someone else.”

Matt nodded his head knowingly. When Emily had announced she was leaving, his first thought had been of Sylvie. He instantly worried how she might react to this. He’d also meant what he said to her a while back about feeling the pain of people you work so closely with. He’d really taken on hers as if it was his own. He wasn’t entirely convinced, however, that it was just because they worked so closely together, but he also wouldn’t let himself admit what it really was.

Sylvie looked up at him with a smile. Even through her struggles she was determined to be her normal, optimistic self. “Come on, let’s go get some cake.” She said as she took his hand and pulled him through the bunk room.

Sylvie only dropped his hand just before they walked into the lounge and Matt instantly wished that she hadn’t. He missed her touch every time it left him.

“There you are!” Stella exclaimed. “We’re waiting for you to get in on this cake action…”

Sylvie chuckled, “Sorry, I’m here now.”

“Ok, before we dive into the cake, I think it’s only fair that I say a few words” Boden announced as everyone turned to look at him and Sylvie and Stella wrapped their arms around Emily. “Foster, it has been a joy having you as part of our firehouse over the past few years. Your heart for the job is a reminder to us all about why we do this and your heart for the people in this house is how we know we’ll have a friend for life in you. We wish you all the luck in the world for this next stage in your career and remember – you always have a family here at 51.”

“Here, here” Hermann agreed.

“You guys are some of the best people I have ever met.” Emily said emotionally as Sylvie tried to control her own tears. “I can’t thank you enough for all that you’ve done for me.”

“No thanks needed. Not now, not ever.” Boden told her. It was what they did here for those they loved.

“Cake time!” Mouch said happily as everyone lined up to grab a slice.

A short while later, everyone was happily eating and joking together. They were mainly reminiscing on Emily’s time with them and the stories were so heart-warming.

Matt stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall, pretending to listen in to the conversation. In reality – he was just watching Sylvie. He was watching her to make sure that she was ok. Over the past few years, he’d learned to read her just about as well as he could read anybody. Right now, he could tell that she was pushing through her sadness to be happy for her friend _. Classic Sylvie_. She was always looking after others.

As he was watching her, he didn’t notice that someone else was watching him.

“Hey Captain” he heard beside him as his head shot around to see Emily standing beside him. He hadn’t even noticed her leaving the table as the conversation continued on without her.

“Foster… this is some good cake” He said as he stuck his fork in the piece that he’d barely touched.

“Yeah, Stella chose the best.” She confirmed as she eyed him curiously. “You know…” she began a little quieter as she took a step forward to avoid any prying ears. “My mom used to tell me that I had a real knack for reading people. She called it my sixth sense” she said with a little laugh. “It means I’ve learned to read you guys pretty well.”

“Oh yeah?” he asked as he turned to face her, wondering where this was going.

“Yeah… you should tell her.” She said vaguely.

Matt furrowed his brows; “Tell who what?”

“You should tell Brett how you feel about her and by the look on your face – you should maybe admit to yourself how you feel about her too.” Foster advised. She could tell in his eyes that he was ridiculously conflicted about these feelings. “You and Brett are exactly the same – it’s written all over your faces how you feel, but you just can’t get the words out. You’re both afraid.”

“What’s Brett afraid of?” he asked instantly.

Emily sighed, “She’s afraid that you’ll leave. People are always leaving, and she doesn’t think her heart could handle you being one of those people.”

Matt didn’t say anything and merely looked at his feet.

“Look, I know this is totally unsolicited advice, but I couldn’t leave here without saying this. Life is too short to not be with the people that you love.” She advised succinctly.

“Foster!” Cruz called through his laughter. “You’ve gotta come hear this story from that fire at the school a few months ago.”

“Coming” Emily replied. She took one last look at Matt before giving him a soft smile and walking back to the table.

Matt stood there, his face showing just how conflicted he felt. He did have big feelings for Sylvie. How could he not? In such a short space of time she’d become his best friend. Hell, she probably knew more about what had been going on with him over the past few months than Severide did. He looked over at Sylvie again and saw that she wasn’t even listening to what was going on around her anymore. She was just staring into space, a glum expression covering her face. Even the best people couldn’t hold it together all the time.

“She’s right you know” he heard a voice behind him say as he turned around and saw Severide standing there, his hands in his pockets and smug smirk on his face. 

“What?” Matt asked as he fully turned to face his friend.

“Foster. She’s right about telling Brett how you feel.” He replied.

Matt sighed, “Severide—”

“You had something epic with Gabby. Nobody is trying to take that away from you.” Severide made clear. He knew his best friend well, he knew he was scared to move on from what he had. He also knew that he was scared of screwing up what he had with his friend. Brett may have been scared that he would leave, but he was just as scared of the same. He’d lost so many people too – Brett couldn’t be one of them. “But you could have something just as epic with Brett, if not more so. You could have a real partnership and something that lasts a lifetime. Don’t let that pass you by. Tell her how you feel.”

Matt merely nodded his head and disappeared into his quarters to think. He didn’t really know what to do with what people were telling him. A part of him hated being told what he should do with his feelings, but a bigger part of him couldn’t fault his friends. They loved him, they wanted what was best for him, they wanted to see him happy.

And he wanted Sylvie to be happy. More than _anything_. She deserved the world and _nothing_ less.

Matt spent the rest of shift keeping to himself. He responded to calls as diligently as normal and when they were in the house, he shut himself in his quarters and filled out the mountains of paperwork he always seemed to have. When it was time to leave the next day, he went straight from construction job to construction job. It gave him plenty of thinking time, yet he still didn’t feel any the wiser.

What he did know by that evening, however, was that he _had_ to see her. They were all supposed to head to Molly’s for a further farewell Foster celebration – and he had every intention of going – but he needed to see her first. He had no idea what he was going to say let alone if it would be how he truly felt, but he hoped the right thing would come to him in the moment.

_Life is too short to not be with the people you love Casey._

He repeated to himself, as he raised his hand and knocked on her door. The door swung open and Sylvie was standing there, dressed and ready to go to Molly’s.

“Matt. Hi.” She greeted. She was surprised to see him here. During shift he seemed to be avoiding everyone like the plague and now he was here – with his brow furrowed already. “You ok?” she asked as she stepped aside to allow him into the apartment.

“Uh, yeah – are you alone?” he asked as he awkwardly stepped inside.

“Yeah, Foster just left.” She explained. Since Cruz had left following the wedding, it had just been Brett and Foster. Matt looked around and saw a bunch of boxes cluttering the living room. “Foster’s been packing all day.” Sylvie explained as Matt nodded his head. He turned to look at her and saw that she was just as sad as she was yesterday. He was about to say something when Sylvie spoke again. “Are you not heading to Molly’s?” she asked, clearly trying to pry out of him why he was here.

“Yeah, I just wanted to see if you needed a ride.” He excused.

Sylvie sharply nodded her head and smirked slightly, “You could have just texted…”

“… yeah. Suppose I could have.” He replied.

Sylvie smiled a little wider; “You’re not a very good liar Matt Casey. You’re too good of heart.”

Matt smiled and looked at his feet; “Yeah, I guess not…”

“So, what’s up then?” she asked as she took a step closer towards him.

“I uh – something that Foster said to me yesterday has just been playing on my mind a little bit.” He explained vaguely.

Sylvie’s face showered with concerned for her friend. “Is everything ok?” she asked. She was always so good at ensuring the people she loved most were ok before herself.

“I don’t know.” He replied honestly. “It was about you.”

“… oh.” Sylvie merely replied. “I can’t think what it could be, I mean – anything I’ve told Foster about what’s going on with me I’ve told you.”

“She said you’re afraid I’m going to leave because people are always leaving you.” He told her as Sylvie looked a little stunned and unsure what to say.

“Well – people do always leave.” She said quietly as she crossed her arms over her body and shifted awkwardly. “And I am getting a little sick of people leaving me.” She replied honestly as she stuck her tongue against her cheek to try and hold her tears in. “Julie, Amelia, Foster… Otis, Antonio, Gabby.” She recited, taking her abandonment issues all the way back a few years. “Not to mention the fact that Julie left me when I was a baby. Or Harrison getting cold feet.” She added. “Don’t get me wrong, the latter two were definitely for the best, but it doesn’t make the fear of abandonment go away. I just feel like I give so much of myself to people and then they’re taken from me in an instant. It kind of makes me wonder what the point of making connections is.” She confessed.

Matt looked at her, his pupils dilated instantly in response to the fear that shrouded her. She had normally such a positive outlook on life and he knew that she had been desperately trying to keep it together, but now the cracks were beginning to show. She was being honest with him and he was forever thankful that she was. He wanted to that person for her, he wanted to be the one she came too when she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders.

“So, yeah. I’m afraid you’re going to leave – cause people always do.”

“I’m not leaving.” He simply replied.

Sylvie gulped; “You can’t say that Casey.”

_Casey._ She hadn’t called him Casey in a while. Unless they were on the job of course. Calling him Casey meant she was shutting off. She was pushing him back. Why _now?_ Why push him away now after everything?

“Why not?” he asked. It was the truth. He wasn’t going anywhere so why couldn’t he say that?

“Because we both know that the moment Gabby calls you and asks you to come to Puerto Rico, you’re on the first plane out of here.” Sylvie replied without missing a beat.

Matt’s mouth fell open slightly, a little stunned by her remark. She thought he would leave the moment Gabby came running? How long did she think this? _Why_ did she think this?

“I’m a Chicago guy.” He replied quietly.

Sylvie scoffed and looked at her feet; “So you keep saying… but I saw how you were when she came back Casey. You seemed so happy and I just – I know if she came back, you wouldn’t hesitate to take that chance again. How could you not? She’s _Dawson_. Your love was practically written in the stars –”

“I wouldn’t do it again.” He replied bluntly. Sylvie was getting a little tired of his blunt responses to everything, but he couldn’t help it – he was a little stunned and unsure how to react to all of this. He was being vague because he didn’t want to screw this up. He’d done enough of that in his life, he didn’t want this to be another one of those moments. “I don’t regret that night with Gabby.” He continued honestly. “She was my wife and I loved her and a part of me always will. But right now – the only person I would consider jumping on a plane for is you.”

Sylvie furrowed her brow, “I would never ask you to do that, you’re a Chicago guy.” She replied, entirely missing the point of what he was trying to say.

Matt chuckled and smiled, “And that’s why you’re the only person I would do it for.” He said cryptically as Sylvie remained still, scared what any sudden movement might indicate. “You never think of yourself. You’re always worried about others… but you let me worry about you. Why did you let me in?”

Sylvie gulped, “I – I trust you. I know you would never intentionally hurt me, I know you’d always have my back through thick and thin.”

“Yeah. I would.” He said as he took another step towards her, ensuring they were only a short distance. It would only take one more step for Matt to pull her into his arms. “I meant what I said when you came to me about Scott wanting you to take Amelia and I meant what I’m saying now. _I’m here_. I’m _not_ going anywhere… I _can’t_ go anywhere. Not when I have _big_ feelings for you.”

“… big feelings?” she questioned in a whisper, her heart starting to pound out of her chest.

“Foster also said something else to me yesterday. She told me that life is too short to not be with the people that we love… and she’s right. I tried to find any other way to explain how I felt about you but anything else just _sucked_ in comparison and I know you’re probably going to stand there and give me a thousand reasons why I shouldn’t feel this way but – I don’t care. _I love you_. I love everything about you. I love your obsession with interior design shows and magazines and stores and everything in between. I love that you find clowns deceptive because of their painted-on smiles. I love that although you’ve taken to city life like a duck to water – you’ll always be a country girl through and through.” He said as she let out a little stunned laugh. He took that final step forward and delicately rested his hands on her cheeks, wiping away the stray tear that fell down her cheek. He gazed lovingly down at her and continued. “I love that you always see the good in people no matter what. I love that you always put others before yourself. I love how you light up every room you walk into. I love your optimistic spirit that is engrained in your _soul.”_

He knew he could continue all night with things that he loved about her, and he hoped that he would have all the time in the world to tell her, but right now he just needed to hear her speak and hear her respond.

“I know this probably seems _nuts._ I was giving you these blunt responses and now I’ve just opened up like a tidal wave, but I just had to tell you. And I know you deserve something better than me but I--”

Before he could even finish his sentence, Sylvie head tilted upwards and she planted a delicate and sweet kiss on his lips. Matt knew in that moment that telling her he loved her was probably the best and easiest choice he had ever made.

Sylvie pulled away from the kiss, both of their eyes still closed and savouring the moment. She felt his hand move from her cheek and comfortingly move her hair. She loved it when he did that. It was so soft and deliberate and loving.

“You once told me that I would find exactly what I want one day… and I have.” Sylvie told him as she finally opened her eyes and looked into the deep blue ones that she loved so much. “You are more than I deserve Matt Casey. You are the best person that I know, and you deserve to be loved like you love other people – and _my god_ I love you too. _So_ much… and I could _never_ leave you either.” She responded. She may have had her own abandonment issues, but Matt’s were there too. His parents, Hallie and Gabby – he needed the same assurance that she would never leave him behind. “How could I leave someone behind who loves me the way you do?” she questioned.

Matt smiled widely before pulling her down for a deeper kiss, full of all the love he had for her. He was so scared of messing up what they had, but he now realised that the mistake would have been not taking this leap. He was ready to start making new memories, he was ready to move forward with his next great love.

Meanwhile at Molly’s everyone had already gathered, ready for Foster’s final farewell. Herman quickly gathered a glass of champagne for everyone and was about to give one final toast when he paused and frowned.

“Where are Casey and Brett?” he asked as everyone looked around for them. Everyone except Foster that was.

She smirked and looked at Severide who had a similar look on his face.

“They’re finally getting it right.” Foster said cryptically. She had a feeling that things were finally falling into place for her friends tonight. Everyone looked at each other for a brief moment, before small, silent smiles arose on all of their faces. Foster then realised she wasn’t the only one who had been waiting for them to get their act together.

_“Finally.”_ Herman grumbled with an old man eye roll, speaking the word on everyone’s minds.


End file.
